Broadband optical sources have a wide variety of applications. However, the usefulness of any such source diminishes if its output spectrum changes with temperature. An example of an application prejudiced by temperature-induced wavelength drift is that of interferometric fiber optic gyroscopes, in which a change in mean wavelength changes the gyroscope's scaling factor. Although superfluroescent fiber-optical sources, most notably erbium doped superfluorescent fibers, have generally good wavelength stability, and are thus widely used in such gyroscopes, they are not immune from temperature-induced wavelength drift.